Traditionally, a wide range of screening arrangements, for screening/separating or grading of minerals in the mining and quarrying industries are known.
Screening panel system for ore screening decks that is now widely used by the mining industry, replaced the earlier screening cloths and large wire screening frames. These screening panels are known to be either of Rubber or Polyurethane with steel reinforcements. It is also known that such panels are manufactured by hot vulcanized method or casting. The panels are adapted to be secured with the support frame of the screen machine by bolting. The panels may also be secured to the frame with an alternate method using a pin and separate lug arrangement.
The screen panels known in the art, as described aforesaid, suffer from extensive wearing of the aperture walls, due to constant passage of undersized ores through them during operation. This extensive abrasion/wearing of the aperture walls results in substantially expedited loss in the desired shape of the apertures, rendering them unfit for the desired operational purposes. Research is on in this area for considerably long period of time to reduce the abrasion of the aperture walls, so that, the desired shapes thereof may be retained for a considerably long period of time and the concerned screen panels are not rendered ineffective, rather briskly, as is regularly known to happen at present. However, significant breakthrough in that perspective is yet to be achieved.
Accordingly there was a long felt need to design screen panels for its application in mining and quarrying industries, whose aperture walls are substantially abrasion resistant, to ensure retention of desired shape of the apertures for a considerably long period of time.
The present invention meets the aforesaid long felt need.
All through out the specification including the claims, the words “screen panel”, “screen deck” “mining”, “quarrying”, “mineral”, “ores”, “walls”, “button”, “sleeve”, “screening device”, “screening deck”, “abrasion resistant”, “wear resistant” are to be interpreted in the broadest sense of the respective terms and includes all similar items in the field known by other terms, as may be clear to persons skilled in the art. Restriction/limitation, if any, referred to in the specification, is solely by way of example and understanding the present invention.